Better Together
by Brucas90
Summary: Sorta AU Brooke looked up at the boy she thought she loved, but then the thought came to her head, it wasn't him...it was never him. Read and review!Brucas!
1. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Chapter 1-**

It was like any other day when Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas would have the same table outside of Tree Hill High. But, today he realized it wasn't going to be like that. Nathan and Haley were home with the new baby and that would leave it just to Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas. They all knew it would be awkward ever since Brooke and Lucas broke up because of the little love triangle between all of them. She didn't hate them anymore. They actually became friends again. Even though they were friends, they were never alone together without Nathan or Haley. Lucas wanted to avoid this and it didn't help that she was bringing her boyfriend, Chase, to hang out with them.

Lucas couldn't say he didn't feel anything for Brooke anymore, because it wasn't true. He still loved her more than anything. After all, she was his _Pretty Girl._ He never did forgive himself for letting Peyton get in the way. He and Peyton were just friends now and that's all they would ever be. Now his _Pretty Girl_ moved on and was now with Chase, and as the jealous ex-boyfriend he now was, he watched Brooke and Chase share a passionate kiss.

"Luke, are you okay?" Peyton asked as he made his gaze to her.

"I'm fine," Lucas replied.

"Thinking about Brooke again?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry Luke, you're not the only one who wonders about what could've been," Peyton said talking about Lucas.

"Sorry," Lucas started to say but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys," Brooke said as she appeared with her arm around Chase's waist and his arm around her shoulders.

Brooke gave Chase a full dimpled smile. Lucas missed that smile and that look. He remembered when she used to give him that smile and that look. But that was the past and he only wished for it back.

"Chase and I are going to the café; do you guys want to come?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, I have to pick my dad up from the airport," Peyton lied finally looking up from her artwork and standing up to walk to her car.

"What about you Luke?" Brooke asked. That was the first time she called him Luke since the break-up.

"I can't I told Haley and Nathan that I would go there to see the baby and hang out."

"Oh," Brooke said disappointed.

"You wanna get going then?" Chase asked Brooke.

"Sure boyfriend," she replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

That comment hit Lucas. He recalled all the times that she called him 'Boyfriend'. Like the time where they first got back together and they were by the Rivercourt. He had everything at that very moment. A girlfriend he loved and who loved him, Keith was back, basketball, and his friends. He had it all until Peyton. Of course he had feelings for Peyton, he always would. Not as much as he loves Brooke though. He went out with Peyton but never felt like she was for him. He also saw the hurt it caused Brooke and decided that if she was hurt seeing them together, maybe she would be happy with him. He was wrong. Brooke couldn't even talk to him without tearing up. It was too late now. She was happy with Chase and he didn't want to take that away from her.

Lucas now watched Brooke and Chase walk to her blue beetle hand in hand as he sat there alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas left Nathan and Haley's apartment and decided to avoid the café just in case that Brooke and Chase were still there.

-Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you-

Lucas saw the caller id on his phone and it said it was the café. 'Oh great,' Lucas thought.

"Hello," Lucas said.

"Lucas, Haley isn't coming in and I need your help."

"Is Brooke still there with a guy?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," Lucas said with a sigh, "I'm on my way."

"Thanks Luke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton sat on her bed sketching a picture of Jenny from what she looked like the last time she saw her. Peyton missed Jake like crazy too. But Jake was never just a friend to her in her mind. She really had feelings for him. She thought she had those feelings for Lucas. She thought she could love him with all her heart, but she was wrong.

Peyton couldn't believe that she gave up her best friend for a guy. She and Brooke's friendship had changed entirely. It was never the same. That is after all what Brooke said, that it could never be the same. But, what really killed her was the fact that Lucas left her for Brooke. Peyton knew it was selfish but Brooke had Chase and was finally happy. Now she had Chase and Lucas.

"Finished," Peyton said to herself. She put the new picture of a smiling baby girl on her wall.

If Peyton didn't have her art or her music she would be all alone. She and Lucas weren't as close anymore, Haley and Nathan now had the baby, Brooke had Chase, and both of her moms died. Peyton was alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walked into the café dreading to see Brooke and Chase sitting on the same couch that he had sat with Brooke on. He would put his arm around her and she would sit into him.

"Lucas, I thought you weren't coming," Brooke said getting up from her seat and greeting him.

"I'm here to help out with my mom because Haley is with the baby."

"Oh yea, well we were just gonna leave anyway. So, bye Lucas," Brooke said as she and Chase left.

Lucas watched them leave and realized how jealous he was of Chase. He had it all but didn't even see it. Lucas saw the way he looked at Brooke; it was the way he looked at every other girl. But Brooke looked at him with love in her eyes. Lucas didn't want her to get hurt…again.


	2. All Good Things Come to an End

**A/n-** New Chapter finally up!! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming♥

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said entering Brooke's room.

"Hey P. Sawyer, what's the matter?" Brooke asked concerned.

Peyton looked at her with a tear-stained face and fought back her tears. There was sadness in her eyes where there used to be a light. Peyton had a good life but there was always someone or something standing in the way of what or who she wanted. Her birth mother died from cancer as she was just getting to know her, her other mom died in a car crash when she was just a little kid, Brooke -her best friend- had Lucas at the time and still 'had' him and now Jake was gone because Nikki was after Jenny. Everything was going down and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked again. All Peyton did was shake her head and then broke down. Brooke took her in her arms and let her cry.

"Brooke, am I interrupting anything?" Chase asked as he walked into her bedroom.

"No, I was just leaving," Peyton said answering for her.

"Peyton, don't go," Brooke said. Peyton waved and then just left Brooke and Chase in her room.

"Hey Boyfriend," Brooke said greeting him and sharing a small kiss.

"Umm," Chase started as he looked around her room and stopped when he saw a picture of them on the wall.

"I just wanted to see you," Chase completed.

"Aw how sweet," Brooke said pulling him into a hug. When she let go she saw uneasiness in his eyes.

"Chase?"

"Yea," Chase answered.

"You didn't come here just to see me did you?"

"No, I think we should talk."

"About what?" Brooke said sitting down in her bed.

"Lucas."

"What about him?" she asked.

"You still love him." When Brooke heard this, her heart dropped.

"Chase," Brooke started shaking her head 'No'.

"There is no need to explain. I see it in your eyes every time you look at him. I know the look; I do it every time I look at you." Brooke felt so bad for doing this to him. She was happy with Chase; she didn't want to lose him.

"So, I think that you should sort out your feelings for him before anything else between us happens." Chase said looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"Chase, that's not true. I love you, not Lucas. It's you who I want to be next to me when I become a famous fashion designer. Why don't you see it?" Brooke said fighting for him.

"Brooke you may love me, but are you in love with me? You may look at me with love in your eyes, but it's not real. The way you looked at Lucas when you were together was love, the way you look at him now. That's love." Brooke was speechless. Chase then left leaving her heartbroken

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said entering her room. Peyton was lying on her bed face up.

"Hey Luke," she said staying in the same position.

"Are you okay? You seem upset lately and as your friend I just wanted to know why."

"As my friend?" Peyton started, "We aren't friends. Friends don't break other friend's hearts and expect everything to be okay," Peyton said sitting up.

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"Sorry? You do this to everyone. To Brooke, now me," Peyton said as the tears started rolling down her face.

"You did it to Brooke too. Do you remember that?" Lucas said.

"It's different."

"No, actually it's not. You helped break Brooke's heart. You should really stop talking about how bad a friend I am and take a look at yourself," Lucas said slamming her door shut and leaving her house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, answer the phone I need you. Call me back, bye." Brooke said between tears to Peyton's answering machine.

Why wasn't she answering the phone? Brooke felt so hurt. Was Chase right? Did she show feelings for Lucas? She told herself that she didn't and tried calling Haley, but that went to voicemail. Her best friends weren't there. She had nowhere to go. She grabbed a pillow and cried clutching it in her arms. Chase was always there for her. When she broke up with Lucas, she was depressed. Chase was the one that brought her out of her depression and taught her to enjoy life because it wasn't always going to be that bad; she wasn't going to feel like that forever. Now her rock was gone, Peyton was depressed, Haley and Nathan had the baby, and she was alone. But then she thought about that one person who got her into this mess, Lucas. Should she call him? He would definitely be there for her. To save her, like he said he would.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton thought about what Lucas said, _"You should really stop talking about how bad a friend I am and take a look at yourself."_ That really hit her. She did help break Brooke's heart. 'What kind of friend am I? Hurting my best friend,' Peyton thought to herself. She then heard her phone ring and saw it was Brooke. She decided not to answer it and let it go to voicemail. She felt guilty now, one year after she hurt Brooke. After Lucas hurt Brooke. She hated herself for this, for falling for Lucas, for hurting her best friend, for everything.

Peyton got up and went to her radio and put in Three Days Grace CD and went straight to 'I Hate Everything About You' and put the volume to the loudest it could go. She opened her backpack and took out her compass. She collapsed on the floor and started for her wrists.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke dialed Lucas's number and heard the rings.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas answered.

"Hi, um are you busy right now?" Brooke said holding back her tears.

"No why?"

"I need someone to talk to."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks Lucas."

Brooke felt safe knowing Lucas was coming over. She always felt safe with him because she knew he would come through whenever she or Peyton needed it. That explained a lot but Brooke wasn't mad at them anymore. Of course there are bad days and good days and she remembered when she had one of those days when she was with Chase.

"_Brooke? Are you okay?" Chase asked concerned as he brought her a coffee._

"_Not really," Brooke said staring at the floor._

"_Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"_

"_No."_

"_Brooke, tell me what's wrong."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why can't you tell me?"_

"_Because I'm afraid you won't want to be with me anymore after I tell you."_

"_I want to be with you forever, just tell me."_

"_Lucas and Peyton are together."_

"_Brooke," Chase said putting his arm around her._

"_I'm sorry I feel this way but I do. You can't erase those feelings."_

"_I know. I was there in that same spot before."_

"_I lost two people who were very close to me in a matter of three days. Now they are together and I don't know what to do."_

"_You may have lost two people, but you gained one."_

"_Thanks Chase, but it will never be the same."_

Now thinking about that day, it made Brooke realize that she practically told Chase that she had feelings for Lucas.

She heard the front door open and went to see who it was. Lucas was there standing there, staring at Brooke was staring right back at him. She couldn't take it anymore so she just ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and broke down. He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her neck. She felt like she was in the right place, like this was where she was meant to be.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Lucas said backing up and putting his hand to her chin and pulling her head up.

"Chase broke up with me."

"Why? You're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"Thanks Lucas, maybe you should bring that up to Chase."

"Why did he do this?" Brooke looked down when he asked that.

"Brooke? Tell me," Lucas said.

"Because of you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n-** I hope you liked it!!! Read and Review!!!♥♥♥


	3. Because Of You

**♥A/n- **New chapter!!! Please review with any questions, comments or ideas♥

**

* * *

****Chapter 3-**

"What? Because of me?" Lucas asked shocked. What did he do? He hardly said 3 words to Chase. How were Brooke and Chase breaking up his fault?

"Yea, he said because he thinks I'm still in love with you."

"What?" Lucas said backing up and sitting on the couch. It was his fault, he hurt Brooke again.

"I don't Lucas; it's just that he said that I look at you like I'm in love with you. I don't think I look at you any different."

"Maybe that's the problem Brooke," Lucas started. Brooke looked at him confused. "You never stopped loving me did you?" Lucas ended.

"Lucas…"

"Brooke, I understand how you feel. I love you too." Lucas said waiting for her to come and kiss him.

"Lucas, just stop! I'm not ready and I'm sorry but I would know better than to get back together with you. I'd be competing with Peyton and you know that. I don't want to be hurt again." Brooke said. Lucas replayed that in his head, '_I would know better than to get back together with you.'_ That hit him.

"Brooke, I should have stayed with Peyton, at least I would have someone who would love me back." Lucas walked to the door and slammed it shut. He couldn't believe her. Why would she have said that? He got in his car and drove to someone's house who Brooke would hate to see him with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke broke down. She lost another person in one day! How could she say that? How could he say that? The only person that could and would be there for everything now hated her. That was just in a matter of 5 minutes. She went to her room and locked the door. She blasted the radio and just cried. She just sat there and cried. Brooke hadn't cried like this since she had found out about Lucas and Peyton. Now nothing would ever be the same, this time for real.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, are you here?" Lucas asked opening the door to Peyton's room.

"Lucas? Um, hold on one minute. I'm changing in the bathroom." Peyton said lying. She needed to cover up what she did to her arm and clean up the blood.

"Hey," Peyton said finally opening the door and seeing Lucas looking through some of her albums.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Peyton asked now sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"About us, I was wrong. I do love you; I want to be with you, not Brooke."

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," Peyton said getting up and walking up to him.

"I love you," Lucas said leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Peyton said completing the kiss and pulling him down to the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, answer the phone," Brooke said to Peyton's answering machine. Peyton and Lucas heard it and knew she was calling, but didn't answer it. Peyton did feel bad but she was finally with the man of her dreams, the one she loved. Too bad Lucas wasn't there for the same reason. He heard Brooke and started to feel guilty for this. He heard the sadness in her voice and decided that what he was doing was wrong. He was using Peyton.

"Peyton," Lucas said as she was opening his belt.

"Yea," Peyton answered not stopping.

"I can't do this," Lucas said standing up and closing his belt buckle.

"What? Why not?" Peyton asked disappointed.

"We are both doing this for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in love with you," Lucas said trying to avoid her eyes.

"You just said you were."

"I lied. I'm sorry, it's just that Brooke and I had a fight today and I knew it would hurt her to see us together again."

"Lucas, why? I knew that Brooke was in this somehow. It's always about Brooke. I can't believe that you would want to sleep with me to get your revenge."

"I know and I'm sorry I can't stop hurting anyone. I'm just gonna go far away so that no one else gets anymore hurt."

"Then go, believe me, no one will miss you," Peyton said and Lucas left. He got in the car and drove to his house. There he packed some clothes and wrote four letters. One to Nathan and Haley apologizing for not being there for their son, one to his mom telling her he loved her and that he would be staying with Keith in New York, one to Peyton apologizing for all he did to her (playing with her emotions), and the last one to Brooke saying that he was sorry for everything he did to her from when her met her to now. Lucas felt he was doing the right thing by leaving. He would be able to stop hurting everyone and go on with his life. Lucas was going to move in with his uncle Keith who lived in New York. He would redo his life and this time not come back to Tree Hill like he did when he moved with Keith the last time.

When he finished the last letter to Brooke, he put all four letters on his kitchen table and left to New York.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucas, I'm home," Karen said as she opened her back door entering through the kitchen.

"Lucas?" Karen asked again. She walked over to the table and saw the letters. She opened the one that said 'To Mom' and sat down in a chair.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you and leaving you again. But this time I really need time away. I am hurting everyone around me and I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to grow up to be just like Dan. I'll be living with Keith in New York and I don't want you to worry about me. I love you and I know you do your best raising me. I want you to know that I'm not leaving because of you._

_Love your Son,_

_Lucas_

Karen reread this over and over. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her baby boy was moving far away from her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

**A/n- ** The next chapter will be the the last before it turns into a future story. 


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/n-** What you need to know for this chapter is that Keith moved away after the shooting and got away with minor bruises. He decided to move away to New York and start a new life.

* * *

**Chapter 4- **

Brooke never got in touch with Peyton that night and decided that she should go look for Lucas and apologize for saying what she did. She felt terrible for saying it. Brooke entered the café to ask Karen.

"Hey Karen, do you know where Lucas is? I didn't see him since last night and we really weren't on good terms." Brooke saw sadness in Karen's eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke but Lucas moved to New York last night. He is with Keith."

"Karen, I'm so sorry," Brooke said. She couldn't take anymore. She really lost Lucas and was probably never going to see him again.

"Lucas left something for you Brooke," Karen said as she handed Brooke the letter Lucas wrote to her.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around Karen," Brooke said starting to walk away.

"Brooke?" Karen asked stopping her.

"Yes, Karen?"

"Do you think that you could bring this letter over to Nathan and Haley's? Lucas left this for them too."

"No problem. I'll take it to them now," Brooke said as she left the café.

Brooke got outside and looked at the envelopes, like she was searching for answers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan woke up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Haley still asleep next to him and saw the new baby, James still asleep in his new, blue painted crib. He smiled at the sight of this and was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up very quietly to answer it.

"Hey Nate," Brooke said sweetly waiting at the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked leaning on the door.

"Lucas left something for you and Haley. Karen asked me to give it to you," Brooke said handing the envelope to Nathan. Nathan could tell something was wrong by the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Brooke, what's the matter?"

"Umm nothing, I'm fine," Brooke said as she quickly turned and walked away.

Nathan placed the letter on the table and went back to his and Haley's bedroom to find her cradling James in her arms. It was the perfect sight in his eyes.

"Good morning, Hales. How's my boy?" Nathan said kissing Haley 'good morning' and taking baby James into his arms.

"He just woke up," Haley said giving James one of her fingers to hold on to.

"Oh yea, there is an envelope on the table for us from Lucas."

"From Lucas?" Haley asked confused.

"Yea, you wanna go read it?"

"Ok," Haley said going to the kitchen and opening the letter.

_Dear Nathan and Haley,_

_I'm sorry for not being around for James as he is growing. I moved to New York to live with Keith. I want you all to know that I love you and that you will see me again. I'll come back whenever the right time comes._

_To Nathan:_

_Thanks for everything. We didn't get along at first, but now you are one of my best friends and my little brother._

_To Haley:_

_You are the greatest friend I have and I want to thank you for being there for me since the beginning. _

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Haley started crying. Nathan heard her and put James in his crib and walked in to see what was wrong.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Read this," Haley said giving the note to Nathan. After he read it, he pulled Haley into his arms and let her cry. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Lucas left and this left Haley in a total stop. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke stood in her car right outside of Peyton's house. From where she was she saw a letter taped to the door with "Peyton" written across it in Lucas' handwriting. She wondered what she would say to Peyton if she went up to her room and brought her the letter. Would Peyton feel as bad as she did now? Peyton did still have feelings for Lucas from when they went out and always did since when they cheated on Brooke. But that was the past and they were friends. Well before last night they were.

Brooke got out of her car, took the letter off the door and walked through Peyton's house to her room.

"Peyton, are you in here?" Brooke said as she opened her door to find Peyton sitting at her computer sketching something as usual.

"What do you want Brooke?" Peyton asked without even turning around.

"There was something on your door for you and I wanted to take it up to you."

"Why were you sitting outside my house?"

"I really don't know. I just really need a friend right now."

"You do? Well, you need to stop thinking only about yourself and take a look around to see who else is going through a hard time and needs more help than you," Peyton said finally getting up from the desk and turning to her.

"What are you talking about? You know about Lucas? Is that why you're acting this way?" Brooke asked calmly.

"What about Lucas? The fact that the only reason he came here last night was because of you. He wanted to have his revenge and sleep with me to get back at you."

"What? You slept with him? Peyton, how could you?" Brooke asked breaking the calmness and raising her voice.

"I didn't, I about to though. He told me he loved me and kissed me. He stopped me right before and told me it was to hurt you and we stopped," Peyton said with her screams turned into tears.

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. His loss anyway right?"

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but, Lucas told me he still loved me last night," Brooke said waiting for some fiery comeback, but all she got was silence. Peyton knew it all along, from the time Brooke broke up with Lucas, to the time Lucas was dating her to last night and the fake kiss he gave her,

"I know," Peyton managed to get out.

"You do?" Brooke asked.

"He told me he did; I guess I just denied it every time I saw him staring at you, or when he told me he still loved you as the reason to our break-up."

"I'm sorry, for doing this to you, I feel like it's my fault." Peyton just looked down.

"Peyton, I have something for you," Brooke said handing her the letter and leaving.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I am truly sorry for all I have put you through. Telling you that I loved you and not meaning it and our break-up. I know it was hard on you but you're a strong person and I know it. It may not have been Jake or me but there is a guy out there for you. Trust me, any guy would line up for a chance to be with you. I'm one of the lucky ones that got it._

_Love always,_

_Lucas_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Hope you all liked it!!! Review please!!!! 


	5. Story of Our Lives

**Author's Note-** New chapter! It has been turned into a future fic

**

* * *

****Chapter 5-**

It had been five years since Lucas left Tree Hill. Brooke had still not read the letter Lucas left for her but she still had it. She took it with her everywhere she went. She now lived in New York City working for Vogue magazine. Lucas moved to Chicago after two years in New York. Peyton was in Savannah with Jake and Jenny. They were happily married is what they told everyone. Nathan, Haley, and James were still in Tree Hill and Haley was expecting another baby.

Brooke was walking through the streets of New York one day and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said still walking.

"Brooke?" a familiar voice said. Brooke turned around to see an old face from her hometown.

"Uncle Keith?" Brooke asked hugging him.

"How are you doing Brooke?"

"Good, I guess. I'm on my way to work."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I am an intern at Vogue."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. How are Karen and Lucas? I haven't seen them in like forever."

"Karen is fine and Lucas is great. He is publishing his first book."

"Good for him."

"Yea, well I'll see you around."

"Bye," Brooke said turning away and continuing her walk to work. She always had thought about calling Lucas, just to see how he is. She still felt terrible about what she had said to him five years ago.

"Brooke, you're late!" Mia said as she walked out of the elevator. Mia was her assistant and now a very good friend. She was the first person that Brooke felt comfortable with. Mia was also new in the city and knew how it felt to not know anyone.

"I know Mia. I saw an old friend and stopped to talk."

"Brooke, the meeting is today."

"Yea, in fifteen minutes, it's ok."

"Brooke, you know I'm paranoid."

"Yea I know Mia," Brooke said as they shared a laugh.

"Ok, then we should go," Mia said trying to rush her.

"I'm coming."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was walking the streets of Chicago when he suddenly received a phone call.

"Keith? What's up?"

"You will never guess who I saw today."

"Who did you see?"

"Brooke. She asked about you."

"Really, wow I haven't spoken to her since I left Tree Hill."

"That's what she said, but you know in Brooke language."

"Yea," Lucas said laughing.

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks," Lucas said hanging up his cell phone. He had a call to make.

"Haley? It's Lucas."

"Lucas! What's up?"

"Do you still talk to Brooke?"

"Yea, we keep in touch over the phone."

"Good, can you give me her phone number?"

Lucas was going to make everything right with Brooke. They didn't have to date, they could be just friends. It wasn't what he wanted but it was whatever made her happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Brooke, how are you doing?" Haley asked. She could never get a hold of Brooke. She was always too busy with work, shopping, or her boyfriend.

"I'm doing fine, how are you, Nathan, and James?"

"Great. I called for two things."

"Ok, shoot."

"First, James is turning 5 in a few days and we are going to have a party for him. If you can, come for it. Second, have you talked to Lucas?"

"No, but I just saw Keith earlier today."

"Lucas wanted your number and I gave it to him. I hope that was ok."

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, call me if you can come to the party."

"I can come. I'll be around in two days. Is it ok if I bring someone with me?"

"It's fine."

"Bye Hales."

"Bye."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was looking through her drawers for a week worth of clothes for Tree Hill. She wasn't only going for James' party, but for the week. Just to catch up with people and her old town. She wondered if Peyton was going to be there with Jake and Jenny or if Lucas was going to be there with anyone. He probably had a girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Chase said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Chase, we are going to Tree Hill for a party for little James."

"We are? When?"

"Tomorrow," Brooke said continuing what she was doing.

"Do I have to go?" Chase asked falling onto their bed.

"Yes, you do. It'll be great! We'll see our old friends and we'll have a good time."

"We'll see Lucas."

"So, that is in the past."

"Brooke, it's a bad idea."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because old feelings might come back."

"I only have those kinds of feelings for you," Brooke said landing on him and kissing his neck."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Peyton said walking into her and Jake's kitchen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"Hi mommy and daddy," Jenny said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Jake said bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" a very miserable Peyton asked.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Mommy's a little cranky. Peyton go to bed."

"Jake, I'm fine. Leave me alone you ass!"

"Jenny, can you go to your room to wait for breakfast?"

"Ok," the toddler said walking away.

"Why do you do that? You can't wait until my daughter leaves the room before you scream at me?"

"Your daughter! I adopted her!"

"You don't act very motherly toward her. I don't like the way you treat her."

"Deal with it."

"Excuse me, we're leaving."

"What?"

"I'm taking Jenny away from you."

"I didn't mean it Jake," Peyton said tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever," Jake said walking into his daughter's room and packing their stuff.

"Don't go, please."

"Peyton, I've had enough of you. We'll be back when I think you're ready for my daughter."

* * *

**Read abd Review!!!!**


	6. What About Him?

**I know there was a long wait for this chapter…not my favorite chapter but I hope you like it! Review!!!**

**Chapter 6-**

"I'm glad you're coming," Brooke said as the plane took off to New York. She was holding Chase's hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"As long as you're happy," Chase said looking around at the people that were sitting around them. Brooke's smile vanished. Chase hadn't been acting the same lately while they were packing for the trip.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yea," Chase said pulling his hand away from hers.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"Not right now Brooke…"

"Then when Chase? We can't keep avoiding it."

"I said I was sorry, you forgave me and that's it."

"I still want to talk about it," she said a little quieter.

"About the fact that I slept with Cindy? You forgave me remember?"

"Yea I remember, it's just you didn't even say that you regretted it. Just tell me Chase, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, just drop it," Chase said in a high whisper glaring at her. Brooke didn't say anymore and just looked straight ahead. She felt scared with him, like whenever she would go too far with her words he would go too far with some other girl. She never felt this way before. Brooke didn't want to be alone and figured that she should just stay with him. It was better than being with no one…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was now in from Chicago and he was going to Nathan and Haley's house to say hello. He got out of the car and made his way to the front door. He knocked on the unfamiliar door and saw a light turn on inside and footsteps coming to the door.

"Lucas you're here!" Haley screamed.

"Yea, finally!" Lucas said smiling at his best friend.

"Come in!" Haley said opening the door wider and then closing it behind him.

"Where are Nathan and James?"

"Nathan is still at work and James is in the back playing basketball as usual."

"That's my godson!" They shared a laugh and it immediately felt like old times. They walked to the backyard together and saw a five-year-old playing basketball with Nathan's old basketball hoop. He quickly turned around when he heard the door open and close.

"Uncle Lucas!" James screamed running to his uncle and hugging his legs. Lucas bent down and ruffled his hair.

"Nice to see you Buddy," Lucas said smiling. James looked just like Nathan with Haley's hair color.

"Did you bring me presents?"

"James!" Haley screamed.

"It's okay Haley," Lucas said, "Of course I did. They have to wait until your birthday though." James made a loud groan and made his way into the house.

"I'm sorry about him," Haley said.

"Don't worry," Lucas said as they laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you wanna come with me to Nathan and Haley's or go to the hotel?" Brooke asked after she and Chase got their bags.

"I'll go to the hotel with our bags and you can go to Nathan and Haley's."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Positive, have fun," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Brooke took her purse and took a cab to Nathan and Haley's house. She hoped she could talk to Haley alone before anyone else came.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Brooke waited patiently at the door.

"Brooke! I'm so happy you made it!" Haley said pulling her old friend into a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"I thought someone was coming with you," Haley said pulling her inside and closing the door.

"Chase came but went to the hotel after the flight."

"Chase Adams? You guys are together again?"

"Yea, why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not! I'm happy for you," Haley said nodding.

"You're happy for whom?" Lucas said coming into the room.

"Brooke," Lucas and Haley said in unison.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said giving him a small smile.

"Hi."

"Ok, James has been asking for you. I'll get him," Haley said leaving them alone.

"How have you been Brooke?"

"Good, I heard you asked for me," Brooke said walking over to the couch.

"Really? I heard the same about you."

"Just curious…"Brooke smiled at him. He missed that smile.

"Brooke!" James screamed and ran up to Brooke. She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Brooke!"

"I missed you too. But before you ask, I have one present here for you. The other one is for your birthday." Brooke handed him a neatly wrapped present. He quickly tore it open and smiled at what he saw. It was a brand new basketball.

"It's just what I wanted!" James smiled.

"A little birdie told me," Brooke said bending down and playing with his hair.

"Thanks Brooke!" James said and then ran to the backyard and started playing with the new basketball. The adults were left inside with an uncomfortable silence.

"Couch?" Haley asked as they nodded and all took a seat, "What have you been doing Brooke?"

"Same stuff, I still sketch and I'm an intern at Vogue. It's all working out for me finally."

"That's good. I talked to Peyton about her and Jake coming. She didn't know yet."

"I haven't spoken to her in like a year."

"You have talked to her?" Brooke asked jealous that it was her who he kept in touch with.

"Yea, once in a while though."

"She's still with Jake?" Brooke asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jake, answer the phone. It's Peyton again." Peyton called him and left messages until his mailbox was full. She cried until there were no tears left. She then checked her voice mail to see if he called.

"Hey Peyton, its Haley. James is turning five and it would be great if you could come to celebrate with us. Jake and Jenny are also invited. Call me back. Bye." Peyton packed a bag, stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and started driving to the airport.

"Hello," Haley said answering her phone.

"Hi, it's Peyton."

"Oh, hi! Did you get my message?"

"Yea, I'm on my way. I'm boarding the plane now."

"Great! Are Jake and Jenny coming?"

"No, it's a long story. I'll tell you when I'm there."

"Ok, Brooke and Lucas are here. We'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton got off the plane and was surprised to see a familiar face standing there with a smile on his face.

"Nathan Scott? Here for me?" Peyton asked smiling as she spoke.

"Who else would I be here for?" he asked pulling her in for a long hug.

"How are Haley and James?"

"Great, what about Jake and Jenny?"

"Jake and I are actually on a break," Peyton said looking down.

"Um…let's go," Nathan said taking one of her bags as they walked to his car, "I'm sorry about Jake," Nathan said when they got into the car.

"Stuff happens, I'm happy for you and Haley. She's lucky to have non- Nathan." They shared a laugh.

"I guess that's a compliment so thank you," Peyton smiled at him.

"I feel the same thing I felt about you in high school," Peyton said recalling old memories.

"Like when we were dating?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, like I felt after you were a jerk," Peyton laughed. They got to his house and took the bags with them. They opened the door to see Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and James in the living room.

"Peyton!" Haley and Brooke screamed as they greeted her at the door. They hugged her one by one.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Peyton asked hugging him.

"Nothing, just catching up with Haley and Brooke," he said as she joined him on the couch he was sitting on.

"Yea, it's been a while and I've missed all of you," Peyton said finally taking her eyes off Lucas and moving them to the others. There was another awkward silence. It was never like this, how did they get this way?

"I got to go now," Brooke said looking at the time on her phone.

"Bye Brooke," Haley said hugging her.

"See ya Brooke," Peyton said. Nathan waved and Lucas followed her outside.

"Brooke, I just wanted to know if you read that letter I left for you," Lucas asked as she searched her phonebook for Chase's number.

"Um…yea?" Brooke said.

"So, you didn't," Lucas said closing her phone while she was dialing.

"Nope," Brooke said wishing she did.

"Do you still have it?"

"Yea, why? Do you want me to read it?"

"I'm kind of happy you didn't. It would be really awkward right now if you did," he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Like it isn't already?" Brooke said laughing.

"Yea, I know. Do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"I'm not going to the hotel. I was going to get a coffee at the café."

"I'll take you if you want; I was just about to leave."

"Alright," Brooke said as they walked to his car together.

"So, any Pucas when Peyton moved to Chicago?" Brooke asked to break the silence.

"Pucas?" Lucas laughed.

"Yea, Peyton and Lucas, Pucas."

"No, she's married to Jake."

"Before them?"

"Why does it matter Brooke?"

"I don't know Peyton and I had a talk after you left."

"About what?"

"Stuff," Brooke said smirking.

"Alright we're here," Lucas said stopping at the front of the café. Brooke didn't immediately get out when he stopped.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Brooke asked.

"What about Chase?"

"What _about_ Chase?" Brooke said as he followed her into the café.


	7. Old Feelings

**There was a really long wait for this one and I'm really sorry! Read and Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7-**

Lucas forgot all about the lost years and awkward conversations had with Brooke as they laughed and joked about their past. He missed her more than he thought. Now she was with Chase. Was it too late? 'You can't like Brooke again. She's happy, be happy for her. Don't mess it up for her again Luke,' he said to himself as she told him some story about her new friends in New York.

"You're not even listening are you?" Brooke laughed.

"Yes I was."

"Fine, then what was the last sentence I said?"

"Um…you said that you missed me a lot and you couldn't wait to see me when you came back."

"And I thought you weren't listening." Brooke made Lucas smile so much and he didn't even realize it until now. They way she would look at him gave him a chill up and down his spine.

"I really did miss you though," Brooke finally said.

"I missed you too, Pretty Girl," Lucas said and Brooke smiled, a sad smile.

"I really got to go. It's later than I thought," Brooke said looking at her watch.

"I'll take you if you want."

"I would like that," Brooke said putting her jacket on. "Bye Karen and thanks again," she hugged Karen.  
"No problem Brooke. Bye Luke. See you at home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walked her into the hotel and made sure she got her room key.

"Thanks Lucas. I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke said as they stood in front of the elevator.

"Bye Brooke," Lucas said holing on to her hand. She let go and walked into the elevator. It went up to the third floor. Room 306.

Brooke quietly put the key in the slot and unlocked the door. It was late already and she didn't want Chase questioning her about where she was or who she was with. She saw him peacefully sleeping and smiled. She couldn't help but love him even though he has been terrible to her lately. She quietly put on her pajamas and slipped under the covers next to him.

"Brooke?" he asked half awake.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke said as she felt him put him arms around her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chase, wake up!" Brooke said pulling on his arm. He grunted and turned over. "Fine, you're not coming with me."

Brooke took her purse and left the hotel room. She called a cab and while she was waiting she saw Lucas holding a sign that said Brooke Davis on it. She smiled as she walked over to her friend.

"Now you're my personal driver?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," he said opening the door and helping her in the car.

"Thank you Mr. Scott."

"No problem Miss Davis."

"So, how was your night?"

"Good, it felt like I was a teenager again. What about you?"

"Surprisingly, good."

"Why surprisingly good?"

"No reason," Brooke said shaking her head. If she was going to tell anybody what was going on with Chase, it sure wasn't going to be Lucas.

"Ok, James and a bunch of screaming little kids. Are you ready?" Lucas asked before they got out of the car.

"Do we have to go in?" Brooke said making puppy-dog eyes.

"It's our godson Brooke. We have to go. Besides if we don't, Haley will kill us."

"I get it. But Luke?"

"What?"

"I'll need some rescuing," Brooke said leaving him in the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They opened the door and saw an angry Haley screaming at Peyton and a very quiet Nathan in the corner. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other confused.

"How dare you! In my own house!" Haley screamed.

"Come on James, let's go in the backyard," Lucas said and pulled Brooke's hand to go with them.

"I said I was sorry Haley. I don't know why or how it happened," Peyton screamed back.

"I always defended you when Brooke was talking about you when she and Lucas were still together. I can't believe I did that now. You are everything she said you were."

"Haley, it was just a kiss. Nathan loves you. We were just caught up in the moment."

"Get out!" Peyton shook her head and grabbed her bag. She stormed out of the house.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you think she was screaming about?" Brooke asked sitting in a lawn chair by the pool.

"I don't know. When's your party James?" Lucas said.

"Mommy and Daddy said it was going to be another day."

"Why?" Lucas said kneeling down to his eye level.

"Mommy gots mad at Aunt Peyton cause she kissed Daddy."

"What?!" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time.

"Peyton strikes again!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wow," Lucas said.

"This time she's married! She has some nerve."

They heard the door slam and they ran inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley I'm sure it was all Peyton and not Nathan," Brooke said trying to comfort her.

"Peyton is such a bitch."

"That's my girl," Brooke said making her smile. "Where's Nathan?"

"He left. I told him I didn't want to deal with him. Where's Lucas?"

"With Nathan."

"I'm sorry for defending her when you complained about her to me."

"No problem Tutor Mom." Haley smiled and hugged her friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What were you thinking Nathan?" Lucas asked Nathan when he found him at the rivercourt.

"What were you thinking when you kissed her when you were with Brooke?"

"I really want to kick your ass right now," Lucas said getting angry.

"Like I felt when you did that to Brooke." Lucas gave him the squint look. "Brooke is my Haley. Haley is your best friend and Brooke is mine."

"I never heard you call her that."

"I didn't realize it until she left and I didn't see her anymore."

"Don't change the subject now."

"I didn't want to hurt Haley. Old feelings came back."

"You better apologize to her."

"I did, she said she didn't want to hear it."

"Man, you messed up!" Lucas said sitting on the bleachers.

"I know. Now, how do I get her back?" Nathan asked looking at Lucas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jake, don't hang up. We need to talk,' Peyton cried into her phone.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"I messed up. I really need you right now."

"What happened?"

"I kissed Nathan."

"And when I thought that you couldn't get any worse, you surprise me," Jake said now angry.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me Jake."

"I don't hate you. I am so in love with you Peyton. This is why I'm so hurt."

"I'm coming home Jake. Tell Jenny I love her." Jake hung up as Peyton's last tear fell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I got to go Haley," Brooke said after a long day of Haley's crying.

"Thanks for being here Brooke," Haley said following her out to the cab.

"That's what friends are for," Brooke hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Bye Tigger."

"Bye."

Brooke got in to her hotel room to find a note from Chase on the desk. She carefully opened it.

_Dear Brooke,_

_My boss called and said I need to be in tomorrow. I'm probably back in New York already. I left right after I saw you and Lucas leave together. Yea, old feelings never come back._

_-Chase_

* * *

_Loved it? Hated it? review!!!_


	8. Be Careful

**A/N- I know there was a long wait for this….sorry, please review.**

**Chapter 8- **

Brooke read the letter over and over again without crying a single tear. She tested herself. 'Why won't you cry?' she would ask herself. She thought she loved him, she knew it. She picked up her pink Motorola Razor and dialed his cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Chase, why did you leave?"

"Brooke, you told me you didn't have feelings for Lucas."

"Yea and I told you the truth."

"I believe you."

"Good, I really wish you were here. There is so much drama in Tree Hill." Brooke said going to the door, she heard a knock.

"Tell me about it," Chase said standing at the door. Brooke dropped her phone and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I so happy you came back," she said into his chest.

"I never left," he said kissing her.

"Well, I better get to sleep. If I'm going to live with another day of Haley crying about Nathan, I'll need the rest," she said slipping under the covers.

"Good night," Chase said leaning in the door frame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley was putting James to sleep when she realized how much he looked like Nathan. They had the same face.

"Mommy?" James asked as she was tucking him in.

"What?"

"Where is Daddy?"

"Out with Uncle Lucas."

"Oh, when is he coming home? He said he would play with my new basketball with me tonight."

"He's going to be home really late sweetie," she said stroking his dark hair.

"Oh, good night mommy."

"Goodnight James," she said shutting the lights off and walking out of his room.

Haley went into the living room and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels when she heard knocking at the door. She went to open it and saw Nathan there with his hands in his pockets.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"Haley, I messed up. I hurt you but it was nothing I swear. I would never want to hurt you or hurt James. I love both of you too much."

"I love you so much Nathan."

"I love you too," Nathan said pulling Haley in for a kiss. He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was standing outside of her house thinking about what she was going to say to Jake. She already played out the 'I'm sorry' card. She forgot about it all when she thought about seeing Jenny. She picked her bags up from around her feet and walked up to the house.

"Jake? Jenny?" Peyton said walking into the house.

"Mommy's home!" Jenny said running to Peyton and wrapping her arms around Peyton's legs.

"I missed you so much Jenny," Peyton picked up her daughter and span around.

"Peyton," Jake said walking to her. She put Jenny down and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too."

"What about me?" Jenny asked tilting her head to the side.

"We love you too," Peyton said picking her up again.

They were a happy family again…or so they thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walked up to his old room and sat outside on the steps. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Why did it have to be so hard to have what he wanted? He could always have something when he didn't want it and always wanted something when he couldn't have it. It was always about Brooke in this case.

"Luke, what's up?" Karen said joining him on the steps.

"Just thinking," he said now looking at her.

"About who?"

"Why do you think it's about someone?"

"It's a Brooke face. What's going on?"

"It's too late for us this time."

"How do you know that?"

"She's with Chase now."

"That doesn't mean she's happy with him."

"I think she is. But, she never does show when she's hurt."

"Now Luke, I'm not saying that you have to make her cheat on Chase. I'm not saying to ruin her relationship either. Do what your heart tells you," Karen said patting his knee and walking into the house.

Lucas groaned loudly and picked himself up and went into the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke woke up to Chase walking some stupid skateboarding show on TV and she rolled her eyes and stretched.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning," she said half awake. She laid back down and turned over to her side.

"Is today another all day at Haley's house?"

"I think. But if you come she won't cry so loudly," Brooke pouted.

"Sorry, I have some stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to my parent's house to see my sister."

"Oh," Brooke said disappointedly.

"How about later I take you out?'

"I would love that," Brooke said giving him a quick kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley was in Nathan's arms when the sun woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and played with her wedding ring.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yes?"

"Just seeing if you were up. I was in the same position for 20 minutes waiting for you to wake up."

"What a great husband," Haley kissed him.

"I try," Nathan joked.

"I'm sorry for overreacting last night."

"You weren't though, I kissed her and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I almost lost you."

"I love you."

"I lov-," Nathan started when he was interrupted by James climbing into bed with them.

"Where were you Daddy?"

"I took a long walk with Uncle Lucas."

"Oh, can you play with me tonight?"

"Of course I will. It was a promise."

"Ok, and mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry," James said and Nathan and Haley laughed.

"Ok, I'm getting up," Haley got up and walked to her door. She turned to see Nathan playing some game with James and took a mental picture of something that was so important to her, Nathan and James.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke called Haley to see if she was had to go over for another all day sob fest. She rolled her eyes as she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Do you want me to come over today?"

"If you want, but Nathan's back and we're fine again."

"That is great! I think I'll just go hang out with Lucas then."

"Ok, and Brooke?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful with Lucas. I don't want you hurt again."

"We're just friends."

"We both know you're not going to leave here without being with Lucas."

"Um, do you remember this guy that I'm like in love with? His name is Chase Adams."

"I know Brooke; all I'm saying is be careful."

"I promise I will."

"Good, I'll see you later."

"Bye Hales," Brooke said hanging up.

"Hey Chase?" Brooke called into the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Are you ok with the fact that I'm gonna hang out with Lucas today?"

"I guess," he said a little upset.

"If you don't want me to I understand."

"No, go have fun with Lucas Brooke," he said pushing past her and walking out the door.

Brooke rolled her eyes and dialed Lucas's phone number. She still had a picture fro when they were in high school as his photo ID. She smiled as she remembered that day.

"_Do we have to go to this thing?" Lucas whined as Brooke fixed his tie. It was the day of Nathan and Haley's anniversary._

"_It's our best friends, we have to go."_

"_I'm looking forward to the party."_

"_I know me too," Brooke said going over to her mirror._

"_Have I told you how much I love you?" Lucas said putting his arms around hers, his hands finding hers._

"_Yes, and I love you too," she said turning and pressing her lips against his._

"_You guys ready?" Peyton asked coming into Brooke's room. "Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton said backing out._

"_It's ok, P. Sawyer. We're ready," Brooke said taking his hand and getting death glares from Peyton. "Wait, before we leave, let me take a picture of us." Brooke took out her phone and took a quick picture of them two._

"_I love you, Pretty Girl."_

"_I love you too, Broody."_

Brooke thought back to present times and heard Lucas pick up the phone.

"Hey is this Brooke Davis' personal driver?"

"Yes it is. What do you need Brooke?"

"A friend for the day."

"I'll be right over," Lucas said.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Lucas hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Failed Test

**A/N- New chapter...**

**Chapter 9-**

Brooke patiently waited outside the hotel for her personal driver, a.k.a Lucas. She thought about what Haley had said about her being careful with Lucas. She didn't think Lucas had any feelings for her beside friendship. She didn't think she had any strong feelings for Lucas anymore either. Her feelings were disturbed by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lucas with a red rose in his hand.

"Aw Lucas, my favorite."

"I know," he said handing it to her. She smiled at him letting the dimples show.

"Thank you Lucas."

"Your welcome. Where to today?" He asked opening the car door for her.

"How about we take a walk to the rivercourt?"

"Whatever you want," he closed the door and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Peyton was looking at Jenny and she smiled to see her again. She mentally hit herself when she thought back to before she went to Tree Hill. Why was she such a bitch to the person who meant the most to her. 

"Hey," Jake said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hi," Peyton said smiling at him. She put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yep, she's also very curious. I think we played twenty questions about where I was for the last couple of days."

"Yea, she asked about you a lot."

"I'm sorry about that. I needed some time to think. This is where I ended up, here where I belong with the two most important people in my life."

"How about just the two of us go out tonight?"

"What about Jenny?"

"My cousins would be more than happy to take her until the morning. They love the company."

"Hey Jenny, how about a sleepover at your cousins house tonight?"

"Can I go now?"

* * *

"Mommy?" James asked sitting down at the table. 

"Yes?" she answered putting down his breakfast.

"Why did you get mad at daddy and aunt Peyton when they kissed?"

"I wasn't mad," Haley said trying to get over this subject as soon as possible.

"Then why were you yelling?"

"I was shocked."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't supposed to kiss someone you're not married to."

"So, I can't kiss anyone?"

"Until you're married."

"Why?"

"Just eat your breakfast."

"Bye," Nathan said kissing James on the top of his head. "Bye Hales."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Oh, ok," Haley said looking into her plate.

"How about later we go out and maybe Brooke and Lucas will sit for James?" he asked putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I would love that," she said kissing him.

* * *

"Luke? What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked breaking the silence. 

"Nothing."

"Ok, rephrase that. Who are you thinking about?"

"What are you getting at Davis?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you should play the field. Get some dates, choose a girl, and you know," she said raising one of her eyebrows and smirking.

"I don't know about that," he said laughing.

"Of course you do. I taught you remember?" she laughed.

"Yea, I do," he said smiling.

"Anyway, I was thinking that I have this friend in New York who would totally love to go out with you."

"Brooke, I'm fine."

"Who is she Luke?"

"What?"

"Who is the girl you're thinking about?"

"I said no one."

"Whatever you say," Brooke said leaning back on her elbows.

"How's everything with Chase?" Lucas asked.

"Good, he's taking me out tonight for dinner."

"Then I guess I'll be babysitting James by myself tonight."

"I'd come over after but we'll be benefiting I hope," Brooke laughed.

"Something I didn't want to imagine," Lucas laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"We better get back," Lucas said helping Brooke up.

"Let's go Broody."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Jake asked Peyton. She was staring at herself in the mirror to see if she forgot anything. 

"Don't rush me. We have all night long," she said turning to him and kissing him passionately.

"But, we have reservations and you look beautiful."

"Ok, fine let's go," she said taking his hand and walking out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Peyton asked once they got into the car.

"It's a secret," Jake said closing his door.

"Come on Jake."

"Keep your curls in," he said playing with one of her curls.

"Ok fine."

* * *

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Lucas on the way home. She also could find him staring at her when she wasn't looking too. She needed to know what he was thinking. 

"Luke, I need to know something. I want you to be completely honest with the answer even if you think it will make things weird between us."

"What is it Brooke?"

"Do you have any feelings for me because I really have to know?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then here it is, I do have feelings for you."

"Lucas," Brooke whined.

"You said to be honest; I'm just doing what you told me to."

"Well, you failed that test," Brooke said walking into the hotel and leaving him outside.

* * *

"Nathan, this is a really nice place," Haley said looking around after they got seated. 

"The best for you," he said taking her hand.

"I love James and all but I'm happy we have a night to ourselves."

"Me too. I heard what James asked you his morning."

"Yea, it's fine. I handled it."

"I'm sorry you were uncomfortable."

"Nathan, I want to have a night that doesn't revolve around being sorry about anything. Let's just have a good night."

"You're right."

"Now, let's see how long it takes for us not talk about James."

"Probably not long."

"Well, this will definitely take attention away from him."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Haley said not sure of the response that Nathan would give her.

* * *

Lucas sat on Nathan and Haley's couch as James played some educational video game that he was sure Haley bought for him. He checked his cell phone resisting the urge to call Brooke and apologize. For what? He knows he didn't do anything wrong but he knew Brooke and that's what she was expecting from him. 

"Uncle Lucas?"

"What's up kid?"

"Are you and Aunt Brooke related?"

"No, why?"

"Because mommy said that you can't marry anyone that you're related to."

"We're not married James."

'Oh, when are you gonna be?"

"We aren't getting married."

"But, I want you to. It would mean extra presents and a little cousin to play with."

"Aunt Brooke is dating someone."

"Is it you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Mommy and daddy think you should."

"That's very nice. You should really get back to your game."

"Ok but think about it Uncle Lucas, wouldn't it be great?"

"Yea, it would."

* * *

**Don't worry...more Brucas is in the next chapter.**


	10. It's You

**Chapter 10-**

After Brooke got ready, she looked at herself in the mirror quietly criticizing herself. She was so insecure when it came to relationships but Chase made it worse.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Chase asked in the door.

"Yea, let's go," she said taking his hand. They got to a restaurant that Brooke used to go to with her parents when she was a kid. It had every thing you could imagine a restaurant to have…a bar, a sushi bar, and Brooke's favorite place, the dance floor. As a kid, she used to watch couples go slow dance to 'their' song and share a kiss when it was over. Then she realized that that she and Chase didn't have a song. They sat down at a table with two seats next to a window.

"How do you like this place?"

"I love it," she smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"About Lucas?"

"Actually no," she shot him a look.

"Sorry, forget it." After a while of silence, one of Brooke's favorite song's came on.

"Chase, will you dance with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Chase said which made Brooke a little disappointed to hear. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Brooke looked up at the boy she thought she loved, but then the thought came to her head, it wasn't him...it was never him. She realized Chase wasn't the guy who her heart belonged to…she had to find him.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going Brooke?"

"I don't love you."

"What? This is about Lucas isn't it?"

"This time it is," she grabbed her purse from the table and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas put James to bed and went back into the living room. He lowered the TV so James wouldn't hear it and put on some random basketball game to fall asleep to.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Lucas got up and stroked his hair. He looked outside to see Brooke with her hands warming her arms.

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry about before," he quickly said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being blind from what is right in front of me."

"What's going on?"

"I finally figured out what I was missing in my life. It wasn't the whole Chase-cheating-every-five-minutes thing that hurt me. It was not being with you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Lucas. It's you who I love and who I want to be with. My heart belongs to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yea, are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok, I'm great. We're having another baby!" Nathan said leaning across the table and kissing her gently.

"I thought you were going to be mad," Haley said leaning on the table.

"You don't know how happy I am Hales."

"I so glad to hear you say that," she said kissing him again.

"Now I hope it's another boy to carry in the Scott basketball tradition."

"I want a girl to…"

"Be corrupted by Brooke," Nathan finished.

"No, to do her hair in pig tails and get little dresses for."

"Yea, don't do that to James," they laughed.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James Scott."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're here," Jake said pulling up in front of Peyton's favorite restaurant. Peyton was speechless. He knew just what to do to make her day. He opened the door for her and gave her his hand to help her out.

"Thanks for taking me here Jake," Peyton smiled.

"Thanks for being a real mother for Jenny."

"I love her as if she was my own."

"I know it's a lot sometimes since you came right out of being a teenager to being a full time mother."

"It's worth it Jake. She's worth it and definitely you're worth it," she said kissing him gently.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know what to say Brooke."

"I figured that this would happen. I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning to walk away.

"Wait," Lucas grabbed her hand, "I love you too." Brooke pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Eww!" James said coming into the living room. They quickly pulled apart and smiled at him.

"What are you doing up kid?" Brooke asked walking toward him.

"I can't fall asleep."

"Come on, I'll read you a story," Lucas said taking him by the hand. He put him into the bed and picked up a book from the bookcase.

"Once upon a time…" Lucas started. He couldn't finish because of the snoring that came from the sleeping child.

"I think he's sleeping," Brooke whispered.

"You think?" Lucas joked putting the book back down. He walked to her and gently kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, there's something I have to tell you," Jake said playing with his hands.

"What?"

"I got a job offer in North Carolina. It's a great job but…"

"There's always a but."

"It's in Tree Hill. If you don't want to move there, I understand. There will always be more opportunities."

"But this is the best one, we should move there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course and congratulations!" she kissed him.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you that…I'm pregnant."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now, how long has it been that we haven't spoken about James?" Haley asked playing with the food on her plate.

"Ten minutes," Nathan said looking at his watch.

"That's all?"

"Yep…"

"Do you want to go home to see James?"

"I've been dying for you to say that," Nathan said standing up and taking Haley's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you still have that letter I left for you?" Lucas asked as they were sitting together on the couch.

"Yea…I actually have it in my purse."

"As long as you haven't read it…can I have it back?"

"No!"

"Why?

"Because it's a memory."

"Yea, a bad one."

"I'll read it…someday."

"Please just give it back," Lucas said.

"That is something I can't do," Brooke teased.

"Fine," Lucas pouted. Brooke kissed him.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yea, I think I need one or five more."

"I could give you that," Brooke kissed him and smiled.

The spot in her heart that was empty was now filled. She was finally happy and he was too. He was her Broody and she was his Pretty Girl once again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Distractions

**A/N- i know there hasnt been an update in a really long time...im very sorry for that...but reviews would really help thanks**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11-**

As much as she loved the quiet time, Haley needed to get home to see James. Nathan did too. As they walked up to the door hand in hand, they noticed the lights were off.

"I think Luke is sleeping on the couch," Haley said before she opened the door.

"Ok, just be quiet," Nathan whispered as he opened the door with Haley trailing right behind him.

"Hey guys," Brooke cheerfully said sitting up when they came in.

"Brooke? Lucas?" Haley asked turning the lights on.

"Yea? James is sound asleep. Come let's check on him," Brooke said getting up and pulling Nathan with her.

"You guys looked pretty cozy there," Haley said after they left the room.

"Yea, Brooke and I are back together," he said joining her at the table.

"I knew it. I told her this would happen."

"You did?"

"Yea, I'm happy you guys are finally together. Nathan and I had a bet going to see how long it would last before this."

"I'm curious, who won?"

"Me of course," Haley said as they both laughed.

"Thanks for watching him Luke," Nathan said as he and Brooke came back into the room.

"No problem. We had an interesting conversation," he laughed.

"I don't wanna know," Haley said.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go get a room," Brooke said grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"I'll take you," Lucas said waving to Nathan and Haley on the way out.

"Now since I won, you know what you have to do," Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yea, dinner for the week."

"I think I'll take that back for James's sake," Haley laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Lucas walked to his car that was around the corner. He smiled as he pulled her closer to him and she smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's take a walk Luke," Brooke said looking up to him.

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl."

"Would you ever think that we'd be together again?"

"Honestly, yes. How could we not be together?"

"I didn't. I thought that I was finally over you."

"You did?"

"Well that's what I told myself. I never did stop loving you Lucas."

"I never stopped loving you either. It was just that I told myself that I had to let you go and Peyton was the only one there."

"Well, I hope that's not the case now," Brooke said turning to him and gently kissing him.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Good. Um Luke? The hotel is the other way," Brooke said confused.

"I know. You're not staying at a hotel."

"Um, then where am I going to stay?"

"With me," Lucas said causing Brooke to smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Brooke said holding onto his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're pregnant? I didn't see that one coming," Jake said looking into his hands.

"You're mad? Bad timing," Peyton said.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm really happy for you, for us. It's just it's really surprising." There was a long silence after that. They both wondered what was going through the other ones head.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Peyton finally asked.

"A little, I know what to expect from Jenny but I'm happy it's you I'm having a baby with," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"When are we going to move?"

"My boss said as soon as possible. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," Peyton smiled and looked at their hands interlinked.

"Ok, now we'll have to break the news to Jenny about moving."

"Yea, that and we'll have to find her somewhere to go when we want to have nights like this."

"Oh, I forgot about that. We don't have to worry about that now. We're happy and that's all that matters."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Peyton said leaning over the table and kissing him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, I'm staying with you in your house, with your mom and little sister?"

"I didn't realize that," Lucas said.

"I don't think I want to get too close Luke," Brooke said causing Lucas to stop.

"You want to see if I'm true about this?"

"No, I know you are but I'm leaving to go back to New York in two days and you're going back to Chicago. How is this going to work?"

"Don't worry about that Pretty Girl. All that matters is that we love each other. We'll make it work somehow."

"I don't want to lose you again Luke," Brooke said, "I want to be with you always."

"I wish that we could go back in time knowing everything we know now."

"Everything would be different right?"

"Right," Lucas said kissing her forehead.

"I'm happy to see no black door…" Brooke said as they got to his door.

"Me too," he said taking her hand and leading her inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan was standing outside of James' room watching him sleep. He was softly smiling.

"Hey Nate," Haley whispered.

"Hey."

"He's beautiful," Haley said attaching herself to Nathan's hip.

"I need to say something to you Hales."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared that James is going to grow up, get married, be so in love and then cheat on her because that's what he learned from his father."

"Oh Nathan. James is five and will probably not remember this," she laughed.

"Haley, I'm serious."

"Nathan, you have done so many great things in your life with James and set so many more good examples than bad ones. One bad choice will not power over the good ones."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I know," she said, "Now it's late. Let's go to bed."

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom. Everything was perfect for them finally.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke lay in Lucas's arms with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. They just laid there in silence and there was nothing except each other on their minds. This time there would be no distractions or interruptions. There would be hard times and tough decisions but they would get through them together.

Just as Brooke moved slightly, getting more comfortable, there was a light knock at Lucas's door. They both looked up. Brooke got up and sat on the edge of the bed and Lucas went to open the door.

"Hey Luke," a women a little taller than Brooke said with two bags in her hands.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Lucas?" Brooke said finally making herself known to the stranger at the door.

"Who is she?" Lindsey asked staring Lucas down, giving the same glare as Brooke.

So much for no distractions and interruptions.


End file.
